Two Can Play At This Game
by panicrocksxo
Summary: Based on Panic! At The Disco's video for "But It's Better If You Do". Rated M for mature themes.


"Logan, have you seen my black tie?" Kendall asked absentmindedly as he buttoned up his light grey dress shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Logan leaned over and grabbed the tie from the tangled mess of sheets on their bed. "Here," he said, tossing it onto his boyfriend's shoulder, earning himself a glare through the mirror. Kendall took the tie and wrapped it around his neck. In no time, it was neatly tied and straight against his chest. Logan watched as he seized the recently ironed jacket from a nearby chair and pulled it on, the feeling of annoyance deepening in the pit of his stomach.

It was Saturday night and Kendall was getting ready to go to work for the night at a club in the center of town. Every weekend, he spent an hour combing his hair, dressing in his best clothes, and making sure he looked good to leave at eight in the evening and return at five or six in the morning. Frankly, Logan didn't understand why Kendall wanted to take on a second job. He already worked twelve hours a day during the week and had a good salary, why did they need more?

"It's a good paying job, Logan," Kendall had told him when he first got the job a few months prior. "We could always use a little extra money, right?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I already get to see so little. If you take on this new job, I'll hardly ever get to see you. You'll be too tired to spend time with me," Logan protested, feeling hurt that Kendall was willing to cut their time together even shorter and didn't even seem to care.

"Logan, do you not see the dump we're living in? With more money, we can move into a nicer place. Stop thinking about yourself and realize that this could be a good opportunity for us!" Kendall snapped back, ignorant to the appalled expression on Logan's face.

No matter how much he pleaded for Kendall to stay home with him, it was as though Logan were trying to negotiate with a brick wall. And he couldn't help but feel that Kendall had changed ever since he got the new job. He was colder toward Logan and snapped at him for anything. Whenever Logan tried to hold his hand or kiss him, Kendall would pull away, saying he wasn't in the mood. It was as though Kendall was falling more in love with his new job rather than with Logan. He had said this to him once and Kendall had retorted by not talking to him the rest of the weekend.

"You're so annoying Logan. Shut the fuck up will you? You're always like this. You never appreciate anything I do for you anymore." Then silence.

Since then, Logan hadn't brought up the subject anymore for fear that Kendall would get angry at him again. But as he sat and watched Kendall check himself out in the mirror, he couldn't help but get up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly.

"I'm going to miss you," Logan told him quietly. "Why don't you stay, just for tonight?"

"I can't," Kendall replied, just as Logan knew he would.

"Why not? C'mon, you've never missed a day. I'm sure you're boss won't mind if you miss out just this once." Logan leaned in to kiss Kendall's neck, letting his lips run across the soft skin. "Please?" he whispered, kissing his neck again in an effort to appear seductive. He inhaled Kendall's scent and let his hand roam across his boyfriend's torso, steadily moving lower and lower until he was right over his belt.

"Not now Logan," Kendall sighed indifferently. "I need to go."

Frustrated, Logan let go of Kendall and took a few steps back. "Fine, then just go."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kendall demanded, not even bothering to look at him. Instead, he continued ruffling his hair in the mirror, acting as though Logan was simply a bothersome fly in the room.

"You're always leaving Kendall, and I'm fucking tired of it." Logan spat angrily.

"Not this again, Logan. You know why I have to leave."

Logan sighed, defeated. "Can't you just stay, please? I barely get to see you."

"No, I can't."

"Why? Did you find someone else to fuck while you're out?"

Kendall whipped around and glowered at him. "Wow, very mature Logan," he said icily. After picking up his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket, he stormed out of their bedroom. Logan followed a few steps behind. "You know, that doesn't make me want to stay here, not when you are being so fucking ridiculous." He reached for the doorknob and wrenched the front door open. "Don't wait up for me, I'll be back later."

Just like that, Kendall was gone. The door slammed shut behind him, echoing around the apartment.

Logan stared at the door while mixed feelings of anger, hurt, and suspicion wrapped his heart in a tight grip. He wanted to believe that Kendall was being sincere, that he really was only trying to earn extra money and his cold behavior toward him was simply a result of exhaustion. Yet, he wasn't entirely convinced. Something was wrong with this situation, he realized. Logan knew all about Kendall's normal weekday job. He worked at an office downtown in the marketing department. He went in at eight and didn't leave until eight. His boss's name was Mr. Gregory. His partner in his department was a guy named James. The address to the building was 3445 Howard Ave.

However, he knew absolutely nothing about where Kendall was going every Saturday night. For all he knew, he could be going to one of those illegal strip clubs that people have been talking about. The thought made Logan's blood boil. Who did Kendall think he was? Some sort of push over that he could cheat on without being caught?

"Fuck no," Logan whispered, letting some fury seep into the words as he said them.

After some more speculation, he realized the strip joint theory made most sense. Why else would Kendall be so eager to look drop dead gorgeous to go to work? It would also explain why Kendall never wanted to have sex with him anymore. He was probably rolling around with other tramps all night long while Logan was stuck at home waiting around for him to come back. It would also explain the foreign, sweet scents that enveloped Kendall's clothing after he came back from work and the pieces of paper with phone numbers in the pockets of his pants. Kendall had always told him that the club smelled like a mix of different fumes that would stick to his clothes. The numbers? Simply a way to contact important businessmen he met there on occasion.

Such bullshit.

The answer was clear in Logan's head. Though he ached to admit the truth to himself, he knew it was true. Kendall was cheating on him. Not with one person, but with a lot of them.

Sure, Logan could always confront Kendall upfront about it, but what help would that bring? Kendall would deny everything and give him the silent treatment as he always did whenever Logan tried to accuse him of something like that.

What Logan needed was solid proof of his boyfriend's infidelity. But how would he get it?

He walked back into the bedroom and let his eyes rake the room, taking in the messy bed and clothing thrown haphazardly onto the floor. The closet door was open, revealing the myriad of dress shirts, coats, pants, jeans, and shoes that Logan and Kendall owned. Strolling over to it, he vaguely ran his hands across the various fabrics. His hands fell upon a white shirt. The fabric was particularly smooth and silky, and Logan knew it would go well with a black blazer and possibly a tie…

Suddenly, he knew what to do. Logan pulled out the shirt and threw it onto the bed.

"Two can play at this game, Kendall," Logan muttered as he dug into the closet one more time.

(Later)

The building Kendall pulled up at looked abandoned from the outside. It was nothing more than a dilapidated, two story brick building with all the windows boarded up and the front door shut. To the common eye, it didn't attract much attention. Of course, Kendall knew better than most of the people who walked by, ignorant of this building's true purpose. Instead of approaching the front door, he made his way toward the back.

He knocked on the door twice, then a small rectangular slot opened at eye level. A masked face appeared on the other side and inquired, "Password?"

"It's me, Kendall," Kendall replied impatiently. The slot shut with a bang and the door opened to reveal a tall, muscled man whose face was covered by a masquerade mask. Kendall simply nodded to him in greeting and stepped inside. The door shut behind him. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he pulled out a simple black mask and put it on, effectively hiding his true identity as he stepped behind a huge red curtain that separated the entrance from the inside of the illegal club, of which Kendall happened to be a regular.

Dimly lit, the club wasn't packed, but wasn't empty either. Quite a few other masked figures sat around the bar, or in booths that lined the walls. Most of them were accompanied by a scantily dressed, equally masked girl. Kendall noticed one guy and girl getting it on particularly good a few yards from him. Hoping to find somebody to fool around with later, he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender.

He let his eyes take in the rest of the room as the bartender prepared his drink. Music flooded the club, providing the beat for the dancers who were grinding against tall metal poles all around the room, like ornaments for the people to look at. Fumes permeated the area, from cigarettes to expensive perfumes. The ever powerful presence of lust also floated across the room, infecting everyone with its contagious glow.

As soon as the bartender had set his drink, a peach and lime daiquiri, on the counter beside him, Kendall took a long swig, downing the entire glass in one.

_This is so much better than staying home with whiny old Logan, _he thought, chuckling to himself. The moment he had gotten the idea of getting a fake job so he could sneak away from Logan to have a little fun was truly one of the greatest in his life. Kendall ordered another drink, then toasted to having the most idiotic boyfriend in the world. Thanks to Logan, Kendall could leave to do whatever the fuck he wanted without somebody tracking his every move. It was fun having Logan around at first, but he was too clingy for Kendall's taste. A guy like Kendall needed freedom, he needed space to roam around and be a little wild now and then. With Logan, that was never going to happen.

But now that Logan believed he was out working, Kendall had that freedom.

"Thanks Logan," Kendall muttered slyly, "-for being the most idiotic, blind boyfriend ever."

A girl walked by dressed in a red lingerie suit; her legs were encased in fishnet pantyhose and her long flowing blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Her face was also disguised beneath a red mask. She waved a blew a kiss in Kendall's direction. He appreciatively let his eyes roam across her body, then motioned for her to come to him.

"Hey sweetie," she said with a sexy smile. Her hand settled on his thigh and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, taking her time in doing so. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

Kendall smiled back, "I've been waiting for someone like you to show up, baby. Got a date tonight?"

"No. But maybe you could be my date?" She bit her lip adorably, letting herself press up closer against him. Kendall wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating underneath the thin lingerie.

"Most definitely," he whispered huskily, leaning in to kiss her hard on the lips. The girl moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they made out, someone took a seat beside Kendall, but he didn't care to separate from the gorgeous blonde to see who it was. The familiar sensations inside him began to take over his mind. Her mouth tasted like cigarettes and alcohol, and their tongues were in a frenzied battle for dominance, a battle that Kendall eventually won, like he always did.

_These bitches are so easy_, Kendall thought smugly as his mouth left hers to explore the length of her neck. He felt her hands run down his chest until their settled just above the waistband of his pants. Slowly, they moved lower and at this point Kendall was ready to get the job done already.

However, a nagging feeling entered his stomach. He planted a final kiss against the girl's collarbone and raised his head to glance around the room. She didn't stop when he did, preferring to continue assaulting his neck.

Kendall's eyes raked across the room, and from the corner of his eye, a figure was sitting with their full body facing him. He couldn't make out specific features, seeing as he was still attached to the blonde girl. It irritated somewhat that the mysterious person was staring at them like it was nothing, but at the same time, Kendall couldn't help but feel turned on by this.

Not bothering to be gentle, he shoved the girl away from him. She didn't fall over, but she did look confused and upset. "What the hell?" she demanded with a pouty voice. But Kendall wasn't listening; his attention was focused on the classily dressed brunette man sitting beside him. His eyes were disguised behind a blue mask, so he couldn't tell exactly what he looked like. But his messy brown hair, his broad muscles showing from underneath a white dress shirt and jacket, and bold demeanor was something else entirely. It gave off a fearless, seductive aura, something Kendall couldn't help but be attracted to.

"Enjoying the show?" Kendall asked teasingly.

The mysterious guy shrugged, "Ehh, it was okay. Could be better though, don't you think?"

_Oh really? _Kendall thought, feeling his competitive nature come out. He reached out for the blonde girl, who had been standing by, watching them warily, and kissed her messily on the lips. He pulled her onto his lap, letting her straddle him. Kendall made a big show out of it, hoping to gain a reaction from the guy beside him.

Instead, he heard the man say, "Oh please, is that all you've got?" Kendall detached his lips from the blonde's once more to glare at him. Who the hell did this guy this he is? The brunette stared back at him shamelessly, shaking his head.

"Think you could do a better job?"

Unexpectedly, the brunette got up from his spot and took a step toward the intertwined pair. He leaned in and whispered, "I know _I _could." Kendall held back a shudder. Those four words sent a wave of desire throughout his body. At once, he felt an urge to shove the girl aside and have his way with the brunette instead.

She seemed to have read his mind, because at once she de-tangled herself from Kendall and walked away without another word, leaving Kendall and the brunette alone.

Cocking his head slightly to the side, Kendall inquired, "So, you think you can do a better job, then?"

The brunette nodded, "If you don't have any plans…I could show you a thing or two, then you could call the blonde up and give her a real treat next time. If you're willing."

In response, Kendall simply nodded. The brunette smiled sweetly and took Kendall's hand, leading him out of his seat and across the room. For a moment Kendall wondered where he was being led, but his question was answered when the brunette led him down a hall and inside a room. Kendall was all too familiar with rooms like this. Inside there was only a large, comfortable looking sofa. But for the purposes of the people who used this room, it was enough.

The brunette shoved Kendall roughly onto the sofa, and Kendall barely had any time to realize what was going on before the brunette had latched his lips onto his. Responding with the same amount of strength, Kendall pulled him closer by his shirt, successfully un-tucking the white shirt from the brunette's pants.

The temperature in the small room went up considerably. The brunette definitely knew what he was doing. Straddling Kendall's hips like a pro, he had Kendall practically writhing underneath his velvet touch. Discarding their jackets and ties, Kendall tries to undo the brunette's shirt himself, but his hands are forcefully pushed away. Instead, the brunette undoes the buttons on Kendall's shirt with swift ease and proceeded to plant thick, wet kisses all along his collarbone and chest.

"Enjoying this?" the brunette asked innocently in between kisses.

"Like you wouldn't believe,' Kendall replied breathlessly. Suddenly, the brunette thrust his hips forward, eliciting a moan from Kendall's lips. "Oh god…. I wish I'd met you sooner babe. You really know you're stuff."

"I've been told," the other boy said, the smirk on his lips prominent in his voice as well. "I love to do _other _things to you too, what do you think about that idea?"

"I think…unghh, I think that you're too much talk and no action," Kendall responded, feeling a little irritable at the lack of activity they had between them. He needed this guy _now. _The brunette chuckled softly, and Kendall couldn't help but feel that he'd heard the very same sound somewhere before. Before he could consider the idea further, the brunette invaded Kendall's mouth in another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, tangling with each other in a fierce battle that eventually the brunette won.

Kendall had to admit, he had never been the submissive type. Whenever he had sex with Logan, or with anyone, he preferred to have complete control of the situation. But now, the mystery brunette's forceful actions proved to be quite the turn on.

In a low, ragged breath, the brunette brought his lips to Kendall's ear and whispered, "I love the way you're completely giving into me, the way your body is practically begging me to fuck you, right here, right now. Do you want me to? Say it."

"Yes, yes I want you to fuck me," Kendall answered weakly, tired of being teased. "Please do me hard, right now!"

"Are you sure you want me to, Kendall?" The fact that Kendall had never ever introduced himself to this stranger didn't occur to him at that moment. The only think his mind thought about was the incredibly sexy way his name sounded coming from the brunette's lips.

"Yes!" Kendall moaned hopelessly.

The brunette nipped at Kendall's earlobe. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Kendall could feel himself coming apart. They hadn't even done anything and already he felt the pleasure inside him mounting. "I want…ugh, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me scream. I want you to have your way with me."

Nothing happened however. The brunette simply continued nipping at his ear. Kendall wanted to shout in aggravation. What the hell was he waiting for! Then, the brunette stopped what he was doing. Breathing heavily into Kendall's ear, he said, "You're such a fucking liar. A sneak. You good for nothing bastard."

"Huh?" Kendall breathed, confused. He felt a searing pain on his face, then the brunette was stomping away from him. Raising a hand to caress the skin that had just been viciously slapped, Kendall shouted, "What the fuck was that about!"

His offender turned around, hands balled into fists. "I cannot fucking believe I ever wasted my time with such a fucking asshole like you, Kendall. You're fucking disgusting. I'm done with this. Done with you!"

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you, I just met you tonight!" Then it occurred to him. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

The brunette, the very same who had been driving him insane with sexual pleasure just minutes before, ripped the mask off his face. His brown eyes were bloodshot with tears streaming down his cheeks, which burned bright red with anger. Lips curved into a furious grimace, he snarled, "You got what you wanted Kendall. Now you can go fuck all the dirty whores you want. I'm out of your life for good."

Logan.

"Wait!" Kendall rose up from the couch to race after Logan, who had stormed out of the room. He tripped on his own feet and stumbled for a second in his haste, but recovered and went after Logan. "Logan, wait please!"

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. How could he have not realized it was Logan from the beginning? The crowd in the club seemed to have gotten bigger, but there was something off about the way everyone was acting. Their faces, or what was visible anyway, seemed nervous, anxious, desperate. Then, Kendall heard the deep manly voices yelling.

The illegal joint was being invaded by police officers.

"Goddamn it," Kendall muttered, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a couple of guys running toward the back exit. He began to follow them, but a heavy hand grabbed his arm brusquely. A huge policeman shouted at him, "You're under arrest for being a client at this illegal operation."

Could this night seriously get any worse?

Without really thinking about it, Kendall turned and punched the policeman who had a hold of him hard across the jaw. Quickly, he raced toward the front, intent on leaving as quickly as possible. However his attempt was in vain. Before he could even make it halfway across the room, two more heavyset guys tackled him to the ground.

"Take your fucking hands off me!" Kendall demanded angrily, writhing underneath them.

"Shut up, you scumbag," one of them said as a pair of handcuff encased Kendall's wrists in an iron grasp. "People like you deserve to be arrested."

They carried him out as though he weighed nothing, then threw him into one of the fifteen or so police cars that surrounded the building. Almost all of them held two or three prisoners in the backseat, all, like Kendall, soon to reap the consequences for their sleazy actions.

With a hopeless sigh, Kendall leaned his head back against the seat. The handcuffs were uncomfortable and chaffed his wrists, but that was a minor detail at this point. Because standing right outside Kendall's window, staring down at him with contempt, was Logan.

"I hope you like jail, you son of a bitch."

The harsh words coming from Logan's lips felt like stabbing pain to Kendall's ears. Smiling sweetly, Logan shook his head then walked away.

"Logan! Come back!" Kendall shouted, his words falling upon deaf ears. A police officer got into the front seat and drove away from the scene, leaving Kendall resigned to his fate.


End file.
